bangeruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Here are the titles of the Banger Universe Note To People who are giving titles: Please give titles for all characters of yours and all chacters with your name mentioned. I have some trouble with some characters because I didn't see their personalities. On some I am just guessing for the title. Terca-Lumeniris Lucifer Scar (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Rita Rival' (Equipped) and 'Leader of Lucifer Scar's guild' Nagith (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Lucifer's Love' and 'Karol Rival' (Equipped) Glalewan (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Dark Warrior of Lucifer Scar's Guild' and 'Rita Rival' Lucas (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Krytian Warrior Of Lucifer Scar's Guilds' and 'Judith Rival' Lennav - 'Priestess Of Lucifer Scar's Guild', 'Lucas's Love', and 'Estelle Rival' (Equipped) Valentina (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Archer Of Lucifer Scar's Guild', 'Glalewan's Love' and 'Raven Rival' (Equipped) Domo (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Cat Thief of Lucifer Scar's Guild', 'Pet of Galewan' and 'Repede Rival' (Equipped) Lan (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Blood Alliance Leader' Scar the Knight (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Knight of The Sodia Brigade' Karol Capel - 'BV Leader' Rita - 'Maker of the Mana Stones' and 'Mysterious Exchange Student' Yuri Lowell - 'True Knight' Estelle - 'High Priestess' and 'Enchanted Belle' (Equipped) Raven - 'Knight Captain' (Turned Purple to make him Captain Raven) Judith - 'Super Dragon Rider' and 'Into the Sky' (Equipped) Repede - 'Great Boss' (Equipped), 'Fated One', and 'Nanny Flynn - 'Knight Commandant' Sodia - 'Sinned Noble Knight Captain' Duke - 'Friend of Elucifer' Draco Capel-Mordio (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'KarolXRita's Son' Airavia Capel-Mordio (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'KarolXRita's Daughter' Lindsey Lowell (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'YuriXEstelle's Daughter' Fydith Oltorain (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'RavenXJudith's Daughter' Waleli Oltorain (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'RavenXJudith's Son' Aboamos Scifo (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'FlynnXSodia's Son' Galerakith (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Nan's And Robert's Daughter' Nayclya Scar (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Lucifer Scar's and Nagith's Son' Adrerrabard Whitehorse (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Harry Whitehorse's Son' Boba Fett (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Leader of Bounty Hunters', 'Emperor Of New Tales Empire', and 'Emperor Of Tales Eternal Empire' (Equipped) Fredon (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Devil Creation of Satonic' and 'Leader Of Satonic's Terca-Lumeniris Forces' (Equipped) Dhaos (© Namco Tales) - 'Mage General of Fredon's Forces', 'Traitor To Satonic's Terca-Lumeniris Forces', 'Commander of Sarakin's Terca-Lumeniris Forces) Meredith (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Former Knight Commander Gone Demon' Symphonia Lloyd - 'Gentle Idealist', 'Eternal Swordsman', 'Sword of Swords', and 'New Cruxis Leader' (Equipped) Colette - 'Klutz' (Equipped) and 'Ironing Board' Genis - 'I Hate Gels' Presea - 'Charm Girl' Zelos - 'Peeping Tom' (Equipped), 'Kind Brother', 'Casanova', 'Form Controller', and 'PoD Defeater?' Sheena - 'WOW!' and 'Master Summoner of Symphonia', and 'Combo Conductor' (Equipped) Raine - 'Item Keeper' Mandarin (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Lloyd's Astromony Teacher" Regal - 'Paw Dandy' Emil - 'Perfect Partner' Marta - 'Perfect Partner' Tenebrae - 'Darkness Maniac' and 'Gjinka Ninja' (Equipped) Aqua - 'A Fool of Water & Love' and 'Masked Centurion' (Equipped) Kuchinawa - 'Red Ninja', 'Leaver of Mizuho', and 'Prisoner Knowledge Seeker' (Equipped) Sheela Song-Alike (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Rebel Desian Leader' and 'Rival of Zelos' (Equipped) Archimounts - 'Demon King of Aselia', 'Leader of Satonic's Aselia Forces' (Equipped), and 'Father of Aqua' Mobius Masquerade (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Fighter Summoner' and 'Betraying Lord of Darkus Movement' (Equipped) Sonic the Hedgehog - 'Prince of Tri-Formers' Amy Rose- 'Princess of Dual-Formers' Miles "Tails" Prower - 'The Last Mechanist' Neo Rocket Metal Sonic - 'Rebuilt Rocket Metal', 'Database Master', and 'Blip Map User' (Equipped). Cream the Rabbit - 'The Last Chao Breeder' Knuckles the Echidna - 'Master Emerald Protector' Rouge the Bat - 'Master Emerald Thief' Shadow the Hedgehog - 'Immortal God Of Darkness' and 'The Ultimate Life Form' Tikal the Echidna- 'Immortal Goddess Of Light' Silver the Hedgehog - 'Team Future Calibur Leader' Blaze the Cat- 'Team Future Calibur Burning Master' Marine - 'Team Future Calibur Engineer' Levi (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Calibur Sun Emerald Protector' E123 Omega - 'Immortal God of Machines' Crash Bandicoot (© Naughty Dog) - 'Hero of Aku-Aku' Coco Bandicoot (© Naughty Dog) - 'Mechanic of Aku-Aku' (Equipped) and 'Love of Van the Chameleon' Crunch Bandicoot (© Naughty Dog) - 'Experiment of Dr. Cortex' and 'Strength of Aku-Aku' (Equipped) Aku-Aku (© Naughty Dog) - 'Mask of Goodness' Sting (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Leader of Night Mobians' Manic - 'Tech Hunter of Night Mobians' Sonia - 'Love of Sting' and 'Priestess of The Night of Night Mobians' (Equipped) Shade - 'Nocturnus Imperatr' Carnage The Infinite Lion (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Sonic Forces Volunteer' and 'Wielder Of The Infinite Mask' (Once They get to Terminal BU) Steel (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Leader' Ice (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Frost Master' N123 Euler (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Engineer/Robot' Silder (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Team Future Edge Battle Princess' Glace the Penguin (© Monkeymanbw On DA) - 'Shiny iceberg' (Equipped), 'Sharp icicle', and 'Frozen skate' Kallen the Lion (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Shadow Lion' Ventice The Lion (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Darkness Lion' Van the Chameleon (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'Chosen one of Mobius for ValorWolfX' (Equipped) and 'Love of Coco Bandicoot' Talon the Phoenix (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'Team Guardian Leader' (Equipped) and 'The Burning Bird' Chrono the Guardian (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Robotic Guardian' Geo the Tiger (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Wind Tiger' and 'Love of Other Dimension Blaze' (Equipped) Other Dimension Blaze The Cat - 'Princess of her Kingdom' and 'Sol Emerald of Other Dimension Watcher' (Equipped) Hiro the Hedgehog (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Sword Specialist Hedgehog' Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) - 'Egg Empire Leader' Neo-Master-Mecha-Sonic - 'Metallic Enemy' Perfect Shadow Android (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Perfect Copy of Original' Mephiles - 'The Dark' Iblis - 'The Flames of Disaster' Dr. Cortex (© Naughty Dog) - 'Scientist of Uka-Uka' Uka-Uka (© Naughty Dog) - 'Mask Of Evil' Eggman Nega of the Past - 'Eggman's Negative Equivalent' and 'Enemy of Team Guardian' (Equipped)E Eggman Nega of the Future - 'Descendent of Eggman', 'Future Egg Empire Leader', and 'Enemy of Tournament Fighters' (Equipped) Scourge - 'Anti-Version of Sonic' Erazor Djinn - 'Djinn of the Gauntlet' Atem (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Sonic's Gauntlet wearing Enemy' Dark Metal Sonic (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Dark version of Metal Sonic' Dark Emperor (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Dark Version of Emperor Metallix' Dark Mecha Sonic (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Dark Version of Mecha Sonic' Dark Master Metallix (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Dark Version of Master Metallix' Primal Ghost (© ValorWolfX On DA) - 'The Ultimate form of Dark Metal Sonic' Infinite - 'Infinite Ruby Wielder' (Only Title as Only Seen In BU Sonic Forces) Mushroom Planet Mario - 'Great Plumber' Peach - 'Standard Princess' Luigi - 'Green Wonder' Daisy - 'Tomboy Princess' Yoshi - 'Loyal Beast' Birdo - 'Wart's Former Minion' Racer Toad - 'Competitive Racer' Toadette - 'Fire Princess' Blust (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Fire Flower General' Tall Shy Guy (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Propeller Hero' Speedy the Koopaling Cousin (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Koopa Kingdom Rebellion Leader' (Equipped) and 'Lightning Koopa Specialist' Faisal Aden (© FaisalAden On DA) - ?? (Please FaisalAden On DA, give him Titles) Direna (© FaisalAden On DA) - ?? (Please FaisalAden On DA, give him Titles) Geoshi (© Geoshi On SheezyArt) - ?? (FaisalAden On DA or yoshirocks357 on DA or even Geoshi On SheezyArt, Please give him Titles) Birdia (© yoshirocks357 on DA) - ?? (yoshirocks357 on DA, please give her Titles) Maple Mario (© Deitz94 on DA) - ?? (Please Deitz94 on DA, Please give her Titles) Ace The Monkeyman (© Monkeymanbw on DA) - 'Harsh Thunder' (Equipped), 'Blazin' gust', and 'Open mindedness' Bowser - 'Terrible Koopa King' Bowser Jr. - 'Magic Bowserling' Kamek - 'Loyal Socerer' Kammy - 'Kamek's Mother' Wart - 'Sub-Con Ruler' Ludwig Von Koopa - 'First Mario Prisoner Villain' and 'Family Genius' Larry Koopa - 'Young Koopaling' Roy Koopa - 'Manly Koopaling' Lemmy Koopa - 'Crazy Koopaling' Wendy O Koopa - 'Lady Koopaling' Iggy Koopa - 'Tall Koopaling' Morton Koopa Jr. - 'Brute Koopaling' Seroopa (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Poison Koopatrol' Onaga Koopa (© OnagaKoopa on DA) - ?? (Please OnagaKoopa on DA, Give him titles) Goro Koopa (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Skeletal Bowser Brother with Flight' (Equipped) and 'Undead Kingdom Founder' DK - 'Island Guardian' Candy - 'DK Girlfriend' Diddy - 'Monkey Partner' Dixie - 'Diddy Girlfriend' Lankey - 'Class Clown' Tiny - 'Mininature Chimp' Trunky - 'Strong Coward' Funky - 'Airline Captain' Cranky - 'Original Donkey Kong' Kilik Kremling - 'Good Kremling Leader' King K Rool - 'Kremling King' Sword Kong - 'Anti Version of Diddy Kong' Knives Kong - 'Anti Version of Dixie Kong' Katana Kong - 'Anti Version of Donkey Kong' (Equipped) and 'Anti-Kong Leader' Punch-Out!! Earth Aran Ryan - 'Water Puncher' Glass Joe - 'Fragile Pathetic Man' Von Kaiser - 'War Man' Disco Kid - 'Disco Groover' King Hippo - 'The Invincble' Piston Hondo - 'Train Speed' Bear Hugger - 'Bear Man' Great Tiger - 'Greater Magic' Don Flameco - 'Fights for Love' Soda Popinski - 'Drunk on Soda' Bald Bull - 'The Reckless Invincble Man' Super Macho Man - 'Way Over it' Mr. Sandman - 'Angry Man' Hitmonchan - 'True Boxer' Rick Bruiser - 'Tougher Than his brother' Nick Bruiser - 'Former Champ' Little Mac - 'Prisoner Villain Champ' 23rd Century Megaman X - 'Leader of the Reploids' and 'Love of Alia-ZX' (Equipped) Zero-ZX - 'Protector of Humans' and 'Love of Iris-ZX' (Equpped) Megaman Axl - 'Maverick Form Copier', 'Love of Cinnamon', and 'New Reploid Recipe Seeker' (Equipped) Alia-ZX - 'Knowledge Bearer' and 'Love of Megaman X' Iris-ZX - 'Love of Zero-ZX' (Equipped) and 'Colonel Form Fighter' (Costume) Cinnamon - 'New Reploid Nurse' and 'Love of Axl' (Equipped) Ciel - 'Creator of Bio-Metals' Pairie - 'Leader of the Human Guardians' Topaz (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Bomb-user Bounty Hunter' (Equipped) and 'A Megaman of Model Clash' Clash (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Topaz's Biometal', obtain fragments of a robot master named Clashman Meis (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Magic Street Performance Wanderer' (Equipped) and 'A Megaman of Model Magic' Magic (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Meis's Biometal', obtain fragments of a master robot named Magic Man Crystal Violet (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'The Legendary White Crystal' Fay (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - One of top 5 well-known scientists from his dimension, 'Sorcerer of The Green Phoenix' and 'The Deadly Slasher named White Falcon' (Equipped) Van (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - Twin brother of Vanessa' and 'Double Saber Warrior' (Equipped) Vanessa (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - Twin sister of Van.' and 'Double Guns Warrior' (Equipped) Raharl (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - "Chosen Ones of Dark Angels" (Equipped) Thetis - 'Megaman of Model L'. And 'Vanessa's Love' (Equipped) Lindsey (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Meddy's Nurse Controller', 'Allegiance of Neutrality', and 'Reborn of Spiritual' (Equipped) Meddy (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Nurse of the Battle Network' and 'Allegiance of Neutrality' (Equipped) Firion (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - "Tina twin brother, the son of Fairy Leviathan and Simon as well as the current head master of Time and Space and Sonia Angel love intrest." Tina (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - "Firion twin sister, the child of Fairy Leviathan and Simon, Kid Walker lover interest." Travis (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - *the son of Julius as well as the next whielder of the holy whip and Aile lover.* Vivian/Lust (© Belmondo4447 On DA) -*a former warlord of Strife, Van love interest.* Vaati (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - *the son of Walter, Mint love interest* Leon: (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - reborn Leon Belmont, son of Travis and Aile.* Dawn (© Belmondo4447 On DA) - *the daugther of Travis and Aile.* Fairy Levithan - 'part of the big four' 'one of the four sibblings' and 'accompany with simon' (Equipped) Fighting Fenfir - 'part of the big four' 'one of the four sibblings' (Equipped) Hidden Phantom - 'part of the big four' and 'one of the four sibblings' (Equipped) Sage Harpuia - 'part of the big four', 'he is one of the four sibblings', and 'Lover of Lindsey' (Equipped) Sonia The Angel (© ValorWolfX on DA) - ?? Andrew / Zeroman (© NetGreen123 on DA) - "The Last Creation of Dr. Light" Megan (© [http://netgreen123.deviantart.com/ NetGreen123 on DA]) - "Andrew's wife" and "Splash Woman" Rock (© NetGreen123 on DA) - "Reborn Megaman"and "Shina's Boyfriend. Roll (© NetGreen123 on DA) - "Flower Lover" Dill (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'User of Model Air' Kaijin (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Kuro (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Raikiri (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Ignia (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give her Titles) Takumi (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Satoshi Hiragawa (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Jin (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Tasumi (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Hyori (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give her Titles) Makahara (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Vent - 'Leader of Good Model Users' Aile 'user of Biometals ZX' Grey - 'Bio-Metal Manfancutur' and 'Model Ax user' Ashe - 'user of Biometal A' Yin Yo (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'shadow slayer' and 'good brother' Plasma (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'white ninja' Gajen (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'green ninja' and 'protecter of forests' Conqua (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'yellow ninja' and 'warrior of light' Z-Omega (The Zero created in Megaman Zero games to destroy Controlled Omega) (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Upgrader of Wily Virus' Duchess (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - 'Minion of Z-Omega' Joker-Nyarlathotep (© Konami) -*one of the last remianing folllowers of the Dark Lord, Firion swarn enemy.* Blood Aeolus (© Thetigi On DA) - 'perfectionist' and 'blood freak' Psychotic Siarnaq (© Thetigi On DA) - 'insane killer' Toxic Thetis (© Thetigi On DA) - 'mismade reploid' and 'toxic deamer' Deadly Prometheus (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'killer' and 'male resident of Hell' Dark Pandora (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - "mastess of darkness, blood, and insanity' and 'female resident of Hell' Dark Flame Atlas (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'fire goddess' Yang Yo (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'light slayer' and 'evil brother' Little Fire (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'Native American' and 'native biomatch' Chris Cool (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'Cool Human' and 'frozen biomatch' Rose Red (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'Gay Human' and 'greenhouse biomatch' Lik N. Pak (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'rockstar' and 'rocking biomatch' Elizabeth (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'perfectionist' and 'queen biomatch' Carl Clayhoon (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'fighter' and 'monster biomatch' Brittany (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'cute girl' and 'hyper biomatch' Argyle and Ugyle (http://thetigi.deviantart.com/) - 'brother and sister' and 'shadow biomatches' Kazu Toruna (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Takura (© lolm12 on DA) - ?? (Please lolm12 on DA, Give him Titles) Dr. Nay - 'Leader of the Ghost Lab' (The Ghost Lab Series is going to be Remade with a different cast and as the Ninth BU Megaman Series) and 'Undead Master' PokeEarth-Game Emmy the Normal Trainer (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Marron's War Battler (On PokeEarth-Game)' Lou (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'The Lonely Gallade' and 'The Silent Fighter' Thundy The Pikachu (© CrystalViolet500 On DA) - 'Partner of Emmy' Pop-Star (© Nintendo) Kirby - "Star Warrior" Meta-Knight - "The Unstoppable" (This doesn't apply to Kirby or Garban) King Dedede - "Self-Proclaimed King of Dreamland" Bandana Waddledee - "The Helpful" Adeline - "the Artist" Chuchu - "Underwater mimic" Ribbon - "The Magician" Garban (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Sky High Knight", 'Relives Past' and 'Finder of Lightning' (Equipped) Marx - "The Silly Lunatic" Asylus (© xXKaijuKing91Xx on DA) - "Legendary Demon Beast", "Destroyer of Star Warrior House", "Dueler of Garban", "Takes back his people", "Creator of Asylus Enterprises", "Hirer of Wolfwrath", and "Monster Creator" (Equipped) Fon-Tech Light Bright’eye (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Tethe’alla Agent Of Aselia Forces" Leth’eclipse (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Sylvarant Knight Of Aselia Forces" Cedoria (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Tethe’alla Knight Of Aselia Forces" Derrick Shan (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Human General Of New Tales Empire" and "Human General Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Talia Beneiko (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Human Mage Leader Of New Tales Empire", "Human Mage Leader Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat), and "Human Mage Leader of Sarakin's Fon-Tech Light Forces" (Equipped after the Defeat of Tales Eternal Empire) Sasha (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Night Elf General Of New Tales Empire" and "Empress Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped after Eternal Empire's Defeat) Lord Lightstalker (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Death Knight Of New Tales Empire", and "Death Knight Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Anna Kondra (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Naga Sea Witch Of New Tales Empire", and "Naga Sea Witch Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Coldreaver (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Lich of New Tales Empire", and "Lich Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Nara Pathstrider (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Dark Ranger of New Tales Empire", and "Dark Ranger Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Doril Magefont (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Archmage of New Tales Empire", and "Archmage Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Buri Frostbeard (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Mountain King Of New Tales Empire", and "Mountain King Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Mikasa (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Orc Leader/Blademaster Of New Tales Empire", "Traitor To Eternal Empire", and "Orc Leader/Blademaster Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Marn Thunderhorn (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Tauren Cheiftain Of New Tales Empire", "Traitor To Eternal Empire", and "Tauren Cheiftain Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Zul'abar (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Shadow Hunter Of New Tales Empire", "Traitor To Eternal Empire", and "Shadow Hunter Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) The Iron Raven (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Warden Of New Tales Empire" and "Warden Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Koth Vortana (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Night Elf Traitor to New Tales Empire" and "Sumpreme Leader/Dread Lord of Sarakin's Fon-Tech Light Forces" (Equipped) Tyoril Sunchaser (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Blood Mage Traitor To New Tales Empire" and "Ally to Koth" Val'kyrion (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Emperor/Fel Hunter of Eternal Empire" Anakin (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Prince/Fel Hunter Of Eternal Empire", "Fel Hunter Of New Tales Empire", "Former Prince of Eternal Empire" (Equipped after He joins The New Tales Empire), and "Fel Hunter Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Samantha (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Princess/Dark Ranger Of Eternal Empire" Felsong (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Fel Hunter of Eternal Empire" Sinjo Honeybrew (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Tandarian Brewmaster of Eternal Empire" Rage Winterchill (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Lich of Eternal Empire" Baron Felblade (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Death Knight of Eternal Empire" Anthis Sunbow (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Dark Ranger of Eternal Empire" Destromath (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Pit Lord of Eternal Empire" Thordin Rockbeard (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Mountain King Of Eternal Empire" Mok Rocksnout (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Beast Master Of Eternal Empire", "Beast Master of New Tales Empire", "Loyalist To The Former Prince Of Eternal Empire" (Equipped after He joins Anakin in The New Tales Empire), and "Beast Master Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Ratso Swampwheedle (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Tinker Of Eternal Empire", "Tinker of New Tales Empire", "Loyalist To The Former Prince Of Eternal Empire" (Equipped after He joins Anakin in The New Tales Empire), and "Tinker Of Tales Eternal Empire" (Equipped After Eternal Empire's Defeat) Derrick Fett (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Son Of Boba-FettXSasha", "Traitor To Tales Eternal Empire 100 Years Era" (Equipped) and "Hero of Fon-Tech Light 100 Years Era" Jessica Vortana (© tAll3Shyguy On DA) - "Daughter of KothXTalia", "Princess of Sarakin’s Fon-Tech Light Forces", "Former Princess Of Sarakin's Fon-Tech Light Forces" (Equipped After She Betrays her Father Koth), and "Heroine of Fon-Tech Light 100 Years Era". Writer's Earth Kid Icarus Viridi - 'Goddess Of Nature' Phosphora - 'Daughter Of Zeus' (Starting Title) and 'Goddess of Thunder' (As of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Arlon - 'Butler of Viridi' Dark Pit / Endless Pit - 'Pittoo' (Nickname gotten in Kid Icarus: Uprising plus Starting Title), 'Servant To Viridi' (Gotten during first Writer's Earth/Kid Icarus Backstory), 'Fallen Angel' (Gotten during the 3rd backstory of Writer's Earth/Kid Icarus), 'Leader of The Shadows' (Gotten During Shadow Link's Quest), and 'God Of Darkness' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Pit Of Light - 'Leader of The Lights' (Gotten During Shadow Link's Quest plus Starting Title) and 'God Of Light' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Pit - 'Servant of Palutena' (As of Kid Icarus 1 plus starting title), 'Vanquisher of Hades' (As Of The End of Kid Icarus: Uprising), 'Sealer of Colress' (As Of Rise Of Colress In The tAll3Shyguy Timeline), "Eighth Brander" (As of Branders VS Rebel Angel Council in tAll3Shyguy Timeline), and 'God Of Order' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Deviltena - 'Forgotten Daughter of HadesXMedusa' (Starting Title) and 'Queen of The Underworld' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Hades - 'King Of The Underworld' (Starting Title) and 'Former King Of The Underworld' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Medusa - 'Goddess Of Darkness' (Starting Title), 'Former Goddess Of Darknesss' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline), and 'Former Queen Of The Underworld' (As Of Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Thanatos - 'God of Death' Pandora - 'Goddess of Calamity' Daraku - 'God Of Corruption' Sarakin - 'God of Chaos' (Starting Title) and 'Servant Of Tabuu' (Gotten During Satonic’s Past Is Revealed in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Dantar - 'Angel of Chaos' and 'Servant Of Tabuu' (Gotten During Satonic’s Past Is Revealed in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Saezus - 'Angel Of Rebellion' (Starting Title) and 'New Leader Of Verde Crusaders' (As of Saezus The New Verde Crusader Leader in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Tabuu - 'First True Timeline Villain Of tAll3Shyguy Timeline' Fire Emblem Light Marth - 'Hero King' Light Caeda - 'Hero Queen' Light Chris - 'Protector of Hero King' Light Katarina - 'Ally to Protector of Hero King' Light Ike - 'Radiant Hero' Light Mia - 'Mercenary Myrmidon', 'Love of Light Ike', and 'Mother of Light Linda' (Equipped After The Year Light Linda is born) Light Mist - 'Sister of Radiant Hero' Light Rolf - 'Apprentice Archer' and 'Love of Light Mist' (Equipped after Start of Light-Rolf-X-Light-Mist) Light Elincia - 'Light Crimea Princess' and 'Light Crimea Queen' (Equipped After Light Path Of Radiance) Light Geoffrey - 'Light Elincia's Bodyguard' and 'Light Crimea King' (Equipped After Light FE Army VS Light Judges of Light Tellius) Light Lucia - 'Light Geoffrey's Sister' Light Micaiah - 'Light Mage of Light Dawn Brigade', 'Mother of Light Rey', 'Leader of Light Daein Forces' (Equipped During Year 205-206), 'Body of Light Yune' (Equipped during Year 207-208), and 'Queen Of Light Daein' (Equipped after Light FE Army VS Light Judges of Light Tellius) Light Chrom - 'Prince of Light Ylisse', 'Leader of Light Shepherds Forces', and 'Exalt Of Light Ylisse' (Equipped After Chapter 16 of Fall Of 100 Years Era Light Grima The Evil Light) Light Sumia - 'Shepherd Dark Flier' and 'Queen Of Light Ylisse' (Equipped After Chapter 16 of Fall Of 100 Years Era Light Grima The Evil Light) Light Lucina - 'Being 2 From the Sarakin Controlled 200 Years Era', 'Princess of Light Ylisse', 'Daughter of Light-Chrom-X-Light-Sumia', 'Love Of Light Male Robin', and 'Wielder of Falchion 3' (Equipped) Light Male Robin - 'Being 1 From the Sarakin Controlled 200 Years Era', 'Tactician of Light Ylisse', 'Grandson of Light Ike', 'Son of Light-Rey-X-Light-Linda', 'Love of Light Lucina', 'Defeater of 100 Years Era Light Grima The Evil Light in Year 127' (Equipped After Fall Of 100 Years Era Light Grima The Evil Light), 'Outrealm Power Wielder' (Equipped After Light Grima of 100 Years Era Returns Through His Outrealm Fortresses in Light Grima And His Outrealm Power 1) , 'Wielder of Grima's Bane', and 'Father of Light Morgan and Light Marc' Light Morgan - 'Time-Traveler from Unknown Future' (At First), 'Love of Light Yarne' (When she falls in love with Light Yarne), 'Time-Traveler from Outrealm Grima Controlled 300 Years Era' (When We learn of where Light Morgan is from), 'Daughter of Light-Robcina', 'Brother of Light Marc' (Obtained in Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 3), 'Wielder of Sol'jin' (Obtained in Light FE Army VS Monster FE Army), and 'Mother of Light Lily' (Obtained in Reveal of Light Lily as The Unknown Taguel) Light Grima The Good Light - 'Bad Guy Of Year 127-129 of Fire Emblem Branders' (At First), 'Threat To The Outrealms' (As of Year 227), 'Paralogue Villains's Resurrector" (As Of Year 231), 'Dread Soul' (As of Year 252), Light Corrin - 'Nohr Princess' (At First), 'Hoshido Princess' (Obtained After Chapter 04 of LIght Fates Revelations), 'Wielder of Yato Of The Writers' (Obtained During Chapter 05 of Light Fates Revelations), 'Traitor To Light Hoshido and Shadow Nohr' (Obtained during Chapter 06 of Light Fates Revelations), 'Love of Light Jakob' (Obtained after Chapter 11 of Light Fates Revelations), 'Mother of Light Kana' (Obtained During Chapter 13 of Light Fates Revelations), 'Mother Of Light Dwyer' (Obtained during Chapter 14 of Light Fates Revelations), 'The Aether Soul' (Obtained during Chapter 30 of Light Fates Revelations), 'True Daughter of Light Lily and Light Danny' (Obtained during Chapter 76 of Light Fates Revelations), 'Queen Of New Light Valla' (Obtained During Chapter 81 of Light Fates Revelations), and 'Battler Of Subspace Fates Army' (Obtained during Reveal of Fate Rebel Leaders' Truth) Other Characters Light Zero Suit Samus The Light - ?? Shadow Link The Shadow - 'Shadow Commander' (Starting Title) and 'God of The Forge' (Gotten During Rise Of The New Gods in tAll3Shyguy Timeline) Shadow Sheik The Shadow - ?? Dark Sonic The Shadow - ?? Dark Lucario The Shadow - ?? Black Ness The Shadow - ?? Black Pearl The Shadow - ?? Dark Jigglypuff The Shadow - ?? Dark Megaman The Shadow - ?? Category:Games